gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Baby
|image = S2e8 time baby silence.png |first = Irrational Treasure (mentioned) The Time Traveler's Pig |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Dave Wittenberg |inspiration = |# = |case = |species = Time Giant |abilities = Time manipulation Levitation Lasers Portal teleportation |weaknesses = |environment = Antarctica (former) Future city |diet = Sands of time |alias =Dumb Baby (Bill Cipher) |alliance = |goal = To protect the time stream To protect space-time |home = |family = |friends = Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron |enemies = Bill Cipher |likes = Order Globnar |dislikes = Chaos Disruptions in the time stream Bill Cipher |weapons = |fate = Vaporized by Bill Cipher, regenerated in 3012 |quote = "Welcome, Globnar tributes. I have a very important nap to get to, so let's make this quick." }} Time Baby was a giant, time manipulating baby who was the last son of his race as well as the tyrannical supreme ruler of the future before being "killed" by Bill Cipher. History The Time Baby was the last son of an extinct race of time giants and weighs approximately nine trillion tons. At some unknown point in the past, the Time Baby was frozen in an Antarctic glacier. According to the Northwest Cover-up, the statues at Mt. Rushmore are actually robots to be called into action to fight the infant upon his release. At some point in the distant future, he is freed due to global warming and wreaks havoc on human civilization, ultimately overpowering all opposition and ascending to global domination. After Dipper and Mabel Pines compromise Time Anomaly Removal Crew agent Blendin Blandin's mission in Gravity Falls, Oregon in "The Time Traveler's Pig," the Time Baby blames the operative for the incident, sends him to remove the anomalies caused by Dipper and Mabel's time traveling, and then sentences him to "ten squared" lifetimes in the Infinetentiary. When Blendin escapes and invokes Globnar against the Pines twins in "Blendin's Game," the Time Baby presides over the match and carries out the twins' requests when they win the battle, as well as providing them with a time wish. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," he appears with the Time Police to arrest Bill Cipher for possessing Blendin Blandin and to stop Bill's dimensional rift, which threatens to destroy existence itself. Bill however, easily vaporizes him and the Time Police. The cryptogram during the credits reveals that it will take 1,000 years for him to reconstitute his molecules, after which he will be extremely cranky. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," he was mentioned by Bill, who referred to him as "that dumb baby”, and due to his death Bill became the master of time. Appearance The Time Baby is approximately the size of a small building, has a glowing blue hourglass mark on his head (red when attacking the city) and black eyes. When he is shooting a laser from his eyes, his eyes turn red. His head is bigger than his body, with pink blush on his cheeks and long eyelashes. He is half nude, wearing only a diaper. Sightings Quotes Trivia *The symbol on Time Baby's forehead appears on the infinity-sided dice. *It is stated that the Time Baby is "worried about Bill," and, according to Bill himself, Bill wishes to destroy Time Baby, so he is obviously worried about what Bill will do to him. * It's likely that the end of the world which the mailbox was referring could be the Time Baby's liberation from the Antarctic glacier. ** It is also possible that the scene of him destroying cities in "The Time Traveller’s Pig" is him destroying the world in 1,000 years time. * After being disintegrated by Bill Cipher, it will take 1,000 years for the Time Baby to reconstitute his molecules, after which he will be extremely cranky. *Time Baby is easily distracted by jingling keys as stated by Alex Hirsch in the Between the Pines special. *It was stated by Alex Hirsch that "Time Baby and Bill do not like each other, if they saw each other at a party they would be doing that 'awkward circle thing' where they're making eye contact but they're not talking to each other and everybody's like 'Do they know each other? Do they have a history?'." He also said that, "Given the chance, Bill would be a terrible babysitter to Time Baby." *Time Baby's voice actor was uncredited until "Weirdmageddon Part 1." *Along with Alex Hirsch, Time Baby "hosted" the behind the scenes special Between the Pines. *In Journal 3 it is stated that his giant metal diaper has the ability to control the rotation of the Earth. de:Zeit-Baby ru:Дитя Времени es:Bebé del Tiempo nl:Tijd Baby pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Bebê do Tempo it:Bambino del Tempo Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Games creatures Category:Former antagonists Category:Kids